One shot de Halloween
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Una historia corta de como tres niños recogían dulces mientras evitaban que una niña pecosa supiera donde estaban esas deliciosas golosinas


En un jardín de una escuela estaban tres chicos, dos rubios y un pelinegro. Los dos primeros eran de 12 y 8 respectivamente, el primero estaba disfrazado de león y el otro de un escocés, el pelinegro de cabello largo con 9 años estaba vestido de matón de preparatoria japonesa.

Los tres chicos estaban reunidos en circulo mientras el que estaba disfrazado de escocés les decía a sus compañeros mientras tenía un mapa sobre una mesa, pareciera los planos de manera infantil de una vivienda con una enorme X en lo que podría ser el patio.

El chico rubio menor expresó mientras señalaba la X marcada

-El plan es el siguiente, todos los chicos excepto Neal (Por ser un mal chico) nos reuniremos a la 1 de la mañana en el sitio clave con todos los caramelos enterrados en el sitio clave, es decir, en el jardín de mi casa

Los dos chicos asintieron

-Después el equipo B, en el que estamos Stear, Archie y yo distraeremos a Candy antes de que se los coma para que todos podamos repartirlos- Tenía una mirada férrea pero con algo de preocupación- Debemos impedir que ella se enferme por comer tanto, ¿De acuerdo?

Los dos chicos asintieron y alistaron una maceta en el jardín con cara de calabaza, pusieron un paquete de dulces dentro de la maceta, la cual era cubierta por una bolsa grande de plástico y la enterraron en el sitio, no querían que alguien muy querido tuviera que sufrir.

El muchacho rubio de doce años, ahora estaba al frente de los dos jóvenes mientras se preparaban para ir al parque municipal ya que había un evento de cosplays y premios, el plan era que Anthony y sus amigos que eran Stear y Archie debían encontrarse con el grupo de Candy para interactuar con ellas y distraerlas mientras que el grupo de Albert y Terry iban a recoger los dulces para sepultarlos en el jardín.

-No queremos excusas, vayan a la zona asignada y no se separen

-Si- Asintieron los tres amigos del grupo E mientras el grupo A, iba a cada casa con traer los dulces para el jardín, a las horas de la tarde debían sepultar lo que recogieron aunque lo hacían por el bien de su amiga pecosa ya que ella había sufrido un fuerte dolor de estomago el año anterior, o el anterior a ese cuando fue al dentista.

Ya pasadas las horas, a eso de las ocho de la noche, los chicos se estaban reuniendo en la cuadra cercana al jardín de la casa de Albert donde estaban sepultados los dulces, los chicos del equipo A hablaron con los dos jóvenes del equipo B.

-Albert, Terry, ya llevamos a Candy al sitio X, ¿Ya sepultaron los dulces que obtuvieron?- Preguntó Anthony mientras que los dos chicos asintieron más la respuesta de Albert

-Justo en el jardín como lo dijiste, ¿Y ustedes?

-Ya llevamos a Candy lejos de aquí, aunque ella vino algo tarde de lo acordado- Respondió el rubio menor.

Los cinco chicos entraron a la casa del mayor y fueron al jardín donde estaban los dulces sepultados pero se encontraron con una escena bastante desoladora , el famoso lugar donde sepultaron había sido escarbado, la maceta grande estaba sobre el suelo mientras el viento se llevaba la bolsa grande, Clint, el coatí mascota de Candy junto con Poupé el zorrillo mascota de Albaert estaban comiéndose algunos de los dulces, dando a entender que entre los dos animalitos se comieron los dulces.

Anthony estaba sonriendo mientras que Stear y Archies estaban con ojos en plato y mandibula salida de su lugar, Terry de complicidad tomaba algunos de los dulces mientras Albert cargó a Poupé en su hombro como con Clint. Al menos tuvieron el éxito de que Candy no se los comiera aunque no del todo…

-Pues nada, otro año será pero la mitad de la misión fue un éxito- Se dijo el joven rubio mayor que se encogió de hombros mientras que los demás decidieron irse a sus hogares mientras tanto el rubio mayor miraba por todos lados mientras Clin como Poupé entendían a que venia eso, después de todo escarbaron los dulces para cierta persona y por orden de Albert.

Los dos animalitos se fueron mientras tanto Albert en menos de nada llamó a alguien que estaba en el árbol cercano al jardín, en menos de nada una joven pecosa vestida de ninja estaba en el suelo, se quitó la capucha dando con una joven pecosa de ojos verdes, Candy de unos 10 años estaba sonriendo de manera muy tierna mientras que el rubio mayor le acariciaba su cabeza, haciéndola sonrojar.

La chica tenía el paquete de dulces a la mitad, al parecer devoró la mitad mientras Albert sacaba algunos para comérselos, los dos chicos se montaron en el árbol para ver las estrellas mientras compartían uno que otro dulce, como siempre Candy hizo un bufido de enojo hacia su novio

-Dijiste que me ibas a dar todas las de limón y todas las que quedan son de limón

-Lo siento- Se rió el chico mayor- Pero es que son muy amargos y acidos, por algo te doy los que saben muy bien

La chica pecosa seguía con ese tierno bufido aunque no fue un impedimiento para que el muchacho tomara sus mejillas y la besara, la joven no opuso resistencia mientras se dejaba llevar por el beso más por la respiración algo agitada del muchacho, y cuando se separaron siguieron mirando las estrellas mientras sus manos se juntaban.

No era el primer beso pero cada día que estos dos eran tortolitos era mejor que el otro.


End file.
